Made A Wish And It Didn't Come True
by fox999
Summary: Sasuke lost Itachi, so now that the person he loved most and cherished is dead, what has he got to live for? This is why you shouldn't make someone your everything, because when their gone, you have nothing. Rated M for Character Death. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto

Warning: Very Dark

Part 1: Aniki

It was raining outside, just like it did the day _he_ died, that was the day he remembered how much

it hurt to lose someone close to the heart.

_'Sasuke, don't be sad.'_

He'd looked so peaceful as he lay bleeding in his arms, a soft smile on his beautiful face.

_'Aniki, please don't die, your all I have left, don't leave me alone again!'_

_'I'm sorry Sasuke.'_

Tears began to flow down his face as he remembered that day,

when his brother had tooken a knife to the heart just to save his pathetic life.

_'Don't leave me Aniki!'_

_'It's alright Sasuke.' He replied heavily, lifting his hand to wipe away the tears on his ototou's face._

_'Remember..that I will always love you.' He said quietly as his breathing became more labored._

_'Aniki?'_

_'I'm glad I could die protecting you.' He replied, closing hs eyes as darkness enfulged him._

_'Aniki?Oh god, no, please no, Aniki! Aniki! Itachi don't leave me alone again, please don't go, don't go! _

Sasuke bit his lip as he remebered the painfull feeling of losing someone you truly care about, how it felt

like his heart was being wripped in two. He walked to his bed, falling face down. "Aniki, I miss you...so much."

He mummbled as he soaked through the material of his pillow, rolling over onto his side he curled up into a ball,

tears cascading down his procleain skin, he smiled as remembered how Itachi would kiss his tears away,

cooeing into his ear that everything would be alright, and for awhile...it was...but unfortunetly,

all happy endings come to an end sooner or later, and later had arrived much to his misfortune.

_'Aniki look I caught a butterfly!'_

_Itachi smiled kindly, 'Mm, good for you, you know what that means?'_

_Sasuke shook his head. 'No, what?' _

_'You get a wish, all you have to do is whisper it to it, and let it go._

_Sasuke frowned, he smiled after a moment, and whispered quickly to it. 'I wish me and Aniki could stay together forever.'  
and then he let it go._

_'Whta'd you wish for?' Itachi asked, as Sasuke sat down next to him._

_'For us to always be together.' Sasuke replied, smiling as he rested his head on his Aniki's shoulder._

_'Hm, I hope it comes true.'_

_'Ya..me to.' As he said that it started to sprinkle, 'Aww it's raning!'_

Sasuke smiled at the memory but it was quickly replaced by a sob as he remembered what happened when they started to head home.

_'Aniki do you think we coul-'_

_'Itachi!' Sasuke and Itachi looked towards the voice and saw a cold eyed blonde._

_'Naruto?' Sasuke asked._

_'You stole Sasuke from me!' The blonde exclaimed angrily, _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend. 'What?'_

_'If I can't have him no one will!' And with that he took out a kunai knife, and charged toward Sasuke, before _

_the raven could react Itachi had ran infront of him, the kunai digging into his chest, were his heart was. _

_'ITACHI!!!' Sauske yelled as the rain poured down._

The raven let out another sob, his chest hurt, so badly, he couldn't take the pain anymore, he stood,

walking to the bathroom, he reached into the cupboard and took out a razor blade, he took a deep breath ad went back to his room,

taking a piece of paper and a pen out, writing down on it quickly.

He held the razor in his hand, and with a shaking hand, he ran it across his wrist painfully deep, and then across the other wrist, he fell back onto his bed.

Everything seemed to blur, as he took short shaky breaths, "Soon Aniki, I'll be with you..."

A/N: Danm, I was crying when I wrote this, I wanted to step out of my comfort zone and write this, it's just I usually write fluffy happy stories but this is

veery sad to me, anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke lay limp on his bed, breathing heavily, He looked over at the letter he'd written.

'_Naruto...this is all your fault..'_ He smiled bitterly as darkness overcame his vision,

as he breathed his final breath.

Naruto was currently walking towards the Uchiha Estate, planning something sinister,

'I will make you mine Sasuke, why can't you see how much I love you, if you'd just accept me,

I wouldn't have to resort to this...' He arrived shortly after this, not even bothering to knock,

making his way his way through the long hallway, and up the stairs, he finally arrived atSasuke's door,

opening the door he was met with the horrid sight of the last Uchiha, bloody and dead.

"Sasuke!" He ran over to the raven, shaking him roughly. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" He now had tears,

trickling down his cheeks. He checked for a pulse, his breathing, but the results were all the same.

"Dead..." He held the pale boy in his arms, his frame shaking violently. He looked up when he noticed a piece of

paper on Sasukes nightstand, "What is..." He asked himself reaching over to the piece of paper.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know your probaly going to find me first, so here is a letter for you, telling you why I killed myself,_

_You took away the only family I had left, and the love of my life, without him, I no longer have _

_anything to live for, and I know you know this, and yet you still killed him, knowing how much it _

_would hurt me, and heres something else for you to think about, If you had truly loved me, like you _

_claimed you did, you would have been happy for me, glad that I'd found someone, and what you did was_

_not an act of love, it was an act of selfishness, and for that, you will suffer the consequences of _

_killing my brother, and driving me to suicide, and you know, everyone in the villiage has called you a_

_monster, a disgusting parasite, a freak, but I never once thought that of you, you were just this misunderstood,_

_burdened boy who hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment the villiagers casted on you, and I still don't, _

_I don't hate you for that, I hate you because of what you took away from me, my life, and my love._

_Sasuke Uchiha, _

Naruto starred in horror at the letter in his hands. "What did I do...I'm so sorry Sasuke...so sorry..."

Naruto looked over at the blade lying on Sasukes dresser, he was about to grab it but stopped himself,

reaching into his kunai holster, he took out a knife, holding shakily, he raised it high and struck down onto his chest,

were his heart was, he smiled as he fell onto Sasuke. "This is all I can do to have you forgive me Sasuke, I..I am..s-so..sorry.."

A/N: ...Wow, that is probly the saddest story I have ever written...shit! Now I'm depressed, anywho...review please!


End file.
